Forever
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A sequel to "Mookie." Mookie's mom comes down from heaven to see Mookie and reunited again. It's very sweet and awesome! R&R, please!
1. Thinking About Mom

Forever

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Thinking About Mom

As a few weeks pass by, the sunset down on the suburbs, Mookie took a gander at the colors of the sky. He stares at the sky and thinks about his mother. He sighs deeply and whispers, "I wish you were here to comfort and guide me. I really miss you so much."

Later, he sees RJ walking around and sees him up there. RJ says, "Hey, what you doing up there?"

Mookie looks down and says, "Looking at the sky, what else?"

"Thinking about your mom, aren't you?" he asks.

Mookie sighs again and said, "Yeah, I guess so. I keep looking up in the sky and wonder what heaven is really like."

RJ climbs up from the tree and sits next to Mookie. He puts his hand on his shoulders and said, "Heaven's a really good place. It's where humans go when they die. Animals go to the same place also. Sure, you might miss them at first, but you can still remember all the things you've shared with that person. It's hard to let go and grieve a little, but you have everyone around you who's always gonna be there for you when things don't turn out the way it went."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just miss her so much." said Mookie.

"It's okay. You've been here for a few weeks and I know you miss your mom. Don't worry about it. In a short time, you'll be in heaven, too and you'll see your mom again. That way, you guys can be together always." said RJ.

Mookie felt the wind blowing through the air and the sun has been going down. He turned to RJ and said, "I think you're right. It's okay to think about her and miss her a little, and maybe, when I die, I'll see her again. That would be awesome. Though, you guys would miss me a lot."

"Even if you do, we would still love you like you're our own kid." said RJ.

Mookie sighed happily and said, "Thanks, RJ. You're really a good brother."

RJ chuckles and said, "I try. Don't worry. I'm always here if you need to talk, okay?"

"All right." said Mookie.

The two stood up and gave each other a little hug. Verne found them in the tree and said, "There you two are. Where were you guys?"

"We were here. We're just talking and stuff." answered RJ.

"Oh, okay. It's time we get some rest, okay?" said Verne.

RJ turned to Mookie and said, "Let's go to sleep, kid."

"All right, man." said Mookie.

Both Mookie and RJ got down the tree and walked to the log. Mookie stopped and saw the stars in the sky. He smiled and thought, 'You'll be in my heart always.' Then, he walked to the log and they all turned in for the night.


	2. A Sight from Above

Chapter 2: A Sight from Above

Midnight came around and Mookie was up. He was walking around and looking in the river and sees his reflection. He sighs, wondering what's it like to die. The wind blows and sees a beam of light coming at his head. He turned around slowly and saw an angel coming through him. It was a female raccoon smiling at him. She said, "Hello, Mookie."

Mookie felt speechless and little did he know that it was his mom. He whispered, "Mom."

She walked towards him and said, "Don't be scared. It's just me."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought it was a dream, but it's real. His eyes filled with tears and said, "I never realized how much I've been thinking about you. My mind was on you all the time."

She chuckled and said, "I know you have. Look at you. You look so grown up. I know you were scared because your 13th birthday came and that I wouldn't be there to celebrate it for you. I see you've got some friends to comfort you and actually took you in. I knew you would be taken care of."

Mookie sighs softly and said, "Mom, you have no idea how much I missed you so much. I've been through so many things in my life and I always felt safe when you're around me, growing up. You've always been around me when things go wrong and you always do everything to make it right and I feel better after that."

"Only the best for my awesome stepson." said his mom.

Mookie chuckled softly and she stares at him. She then said, "You wanted to see heaven is like, right?"

He nodded his head and she puts out her hand and he grabs it. Then, they both fly off the ground and he looks down and felt a little fearless about it. As they go in the air, Mookie caught a glimpse to see what heaven is really like. He sees angels and everything is completely beautiful there. He laughs with complete joy and climbed on his mom's back to enjoy the ride. She flies towards the sky and Mookie felt the breeze flowing in the air. Then, they fly to the sky and he sees everything in the ground at 400 feet in the air. He laughs and said, "This is awesome. I've always wanted to fly!"

She laughs and said, "Well, you've got your wish. Hold on, and don't look down."

She flies upward and spins around with her wings flapping. She goes up and Mookie starts laughing with excitement. He saw everything from around the air. She said, "Wanna go back down?"

Mookie chuckles and said, "Yeah, I've seen everything from up here, anyway."

They went back down to the forest and Mookie lands back to the forest safely. The animals woke up and saw an angel coming from the air. She turns around and saw them for the first time. He noticed the animals awoke and out of the log. Mookie said, "These are my friends who took me in. This is Verne, Stella, Lou, Penny, Quillow, Bucky, Spike, Hammy, Heather, Ozzie and my long-lost brother, RJ. Everyone, this is my mom."

RJ came close and sees his mom for the first time. She smiled at him and said, "Nice to see you again, RJ."

"You, too. How long has it been?" he asked.

"It's been about 7 years. I'm sorry I had to give up on you. You know I love you and I still do." she said.

"I still do." said RJ, tearfully.

She leaned over RJ's eyes and wipes his tears away and touches his head. He sighs, grabs her hand gently and hugs him. The others noticed the emotional feeling Mookie and RJ have. She sees Ozzie and Heather and said, "I hope you take extra-special care of Mookie. He's been lonely lately, so I hope you give him lots of love, hugs and comfort."

"We'll do our best." said Heather.

"We all love Mookie. He's like a son to us." said Ozzie.

"I know." she said.

"We promise, we'll take care of him." said Verne.

"Thank you all. I have to get going." she said.

"Where you going?" Mookie asked.

"Where I can watch you all until we're together again." she said.

Mookie sighed and said, "We'll keep in touch."

"Me, too." said RJ.

"Goodbye, boys. Bye, everyone."

Everyone said goodbye to Mookie's mom and she flies up to the sky. When she got back, the beam of light disappeared. The wind was blowing, leaving the animals completely taken away. Mookie looks up at the sky and smiled a bit. RJ puts his hand on his shoulder and realizes that he'll be taken care of. Everyone went back to the log and gets some sleep. Mookie looked up and said, "Good night, mom."


	3. Embracings

Chapter 3: Embracings

The next morning, Mookie was up in the tree looking at the sky and waiting for the sun to rise. Heather was climbing up the tree to check on Mookie. She said, "Good morning, Mookie. How are you?"

"Doing okay. After last night, I realized that she'll be by my side no matter what." he said.

"So, what did it feel like?" she asked.

"It feels awesome." said Mookie.

"Where you did go last night?" she asked.

"Oh, I wished you could've went with me. I was flying with my mom and I see what heaven would look like. It's was so cool and it really is a better place to go. I can't wait until I see her again. That would be so amazing." said Mookie.

"Well, I really don't know my mom much. She passed away when I was little. It's always me and my dad. We would do things together, but as I grew up, there were a few moments where he would play dead all the time. Talk about total embarassment. He may be a little 'over-the-top', but when he's my dad, I love him, anyway." Heather said.

"Wow, that story was touching. It is good to have memories of your childhood and you can take it all in with you. That's a powerful thought, you know." said Mookie.

"I'm used to it." said Heather.

"I have this song that me and you can dance to and it's in my iPod. Wanna listen?" said Mookie.

Heather nodded her head and that she's looking forward to hearing the song. He attached the iPod on the speakers and pressed the button to play it. Mookie said, "It's been since you guys took me in and I hope we'll be a family forever."

Heather smiled and said, "You will always be a part of our family."

The song plays and both Mookie and Heather were dancing to it like brother and sister.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_Hey, hey, oh_

_Hey, hey, oh_

_It's you and me_

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah_

_Tonight is the night_

_to join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you_

_Around you_

_I'm gonna take you there_

_I'm gonna take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gona be you and me on the dance floor_

_Cause we've only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun and dance_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever, girl, forever_

_Forever (ever ever)_

_Forever (ever ever)_

_Forever (ever ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Feels like we're on another level_

_Feels like our love's intertwined_

_We can be two rebels, breaking the rules_

_Me and you, You and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet_

_Baby, feel the beat inside_

_I'm driving, you can take the front seat_

_Just need you to trust me_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_It's like!_

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gonna be you and me on the dance floor_

_Cause we've only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun and dance_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever, girl, forever_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_It's a long way down_

_We're so high off the ground_

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl, where did you come from?_

_Got me so undone_

_Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady_

_No "if's," "and's" and "maybe's"_

_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

_There's no one else that matters _

_You love me and I won't let you fall, girl_

_Let you fall, girl, oh_

_Ah, ah, ye, yeah_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall_

_Let you fall, oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_It's like!_

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gonna be me and you on the dance floor_

_Cause we've only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun and dance_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever, girl, forever_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Yeah_

_Forever (ever, ever, ever)_

_Forever ever, ah_

After the song ended, Heather said, "That was one of the most awesome songs ever."

"I know. It's awesome, right?" he said.

"We all love having you here, Mookie." she said.

That lightened up Mookie's heart and feels warmth all over him. He looked at Heather's eyes and said, "Thanks, Heather."

She leaned over him and gave him a little hug. She embraced him tightly and he sighed affectionately. Mookie looked at her and walked across the forest and sees the other animals hanging out together.

* * *

This story was inspired by Chris Brown's song, "Forever." Hope this will give me awesome reviews! R&R, please!


End file.
